


Perfunctory

by neomeruru



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meechum keeps fucking the Underwoods after they move into the White House. It's fine. Everything is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfunctory

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to Season 3! It's technically canon divergent, due to speculation on certain character deaths that haven't happened in the series (SO FAR).

He returns to the residence late. Jackie Sharp's blood is on his hands.

The First Lady drops to her knees before him and kisses each knuckle slowly, reverently, turning his hand over in hers, runs her lips along his palm. She rests her head in his hand, in his hand that smells of copper and gunpowder. Sweat. Fear. She inhales.

He cups the back of her head as she takes his cock in her mouth. She looks him in the eyes as he comes. She rises to her feet neatly as he lets himself fall to the floor. Brings him a finger of bourbon as he stares at the ceiling and tries not to think of Afghanistan. She's still wearing heels. He lies on the floor for a long time.

Frank returns even later and they fuck there on the floor. He won't get it up again but it feels good, it feels good to be fucked into the carpet by the most powerful man in the world, under the flat unseeing eyes of presidents before him.

Claire fucks like she dresses, like she talks: perfunctory, but perfectly so. Technically, she is excellent, she is beautiful -- as generous as any queen on her throne, but untouchable, even when his hands are on her, in her. In contrast Frank is thorough and attentive -- all the same skill, wrapped in something that feels like desperation.

Frank sinks his teeth into Meechum's shoulder as he stumbles to completion, arms wrapped under and around him and holding him close. He rolls over onto his back beside Meechum and closes his eyes, the back of one hand on his forehead like a southern belle. Before the shutters come up, Meechum leans in and presses his lips to the president's, stealing a kiss, taking something for himself that Frank doesn't know how to give.

He knows he's being used.

It's not so bad, being used by the Underwoods.


End file.
